


Amazing Kiss

by blackmeteor



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Halloween parties, M/M, Random cameos of broduce people, Slight hyungseobxwoojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Seongwoo just wants to know who it was that he kissed.





	Amazing Kiss

Seongwoo tipped his head back as he downed another shot, body swaying to the beat as his eyes surveyed the crowd. Halloween themed decorations were strewn all over the house, jack-lanterns were at almost every corner of the living room with their eyes and mouths lit up an eerie neon green, fake cobwebs —well, at least Seongwoo hoped they were fake— adorned the window panes and there was even a grim reaper statue outside on the porch. He remembered Daniel and Jisung screaming at it when they had arrived earlier. Not to say that he wasn't surprised by it but Seongwoo's heart definitely got more shock by the screams his housemates let out.

 

All in all, Moonbok's party definitely outdid the one last year.

 

The only downside to this otherwise perfect party was that Moonbok insisted everyone wore costumes that quote unquote hid their true identities. Seongwoo had groaned and complained loudly upon hearing that condition. Costumes were for kids and it wasn't even like they were going to go trick or treating in this party.

 

"What does hide your true identities even mean?" Seongwoo stared at the text Moonbok had sent, as if he could glare at the other through the device.

  
"Maybe just wear some kind of mask? Ooh, that's pretty good. I feel like some sort of superhero with a secret identity or something." Daniel exclaimed, practically bouncing on his seat from excitement.

  
Jisung hummed. "What costume should I wear? It has to be pretty awesome but I guess that wouldn't really hide my identity."

  
Seongwoo looked at the older with faux enlightenment. "Hyung, you could dress up as a silent ghost! Don't speak for the entire night and no one would ever guess it's you!"

 

 

Rubbing his head where Jisung had hit him, Seongwoo continued to survey his surroundings trying to guess who was who. Moonbok was definitely the one screaming and cheering for Hyunwoo in some sort of dance battle, the other party must be Sungwoon and Taehyun then. Sewoon and Jaehwan were hogging the karaoke, belting out the song together even though it wasn't a duet. The blonde one moving through the dance floor looked like Minki but Seongwoo couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure of anyone else anymore. Surprisingly, everyone followed the costume rule and had half their faces covered. Seongwoo only recognized Jaehwan because of his hyena laughter from earlier.

 

 

"Having fun, hyung?"

  
Seongwoo turned to his right, tilting his head as he tried to guess who it was. "Uh, Yugyeom? Donghan?"

  
"It's Yugyeom." Yugyeom chuckled, lowering his mask slightly to let Seongwoo see. "I've seen Donghan around though. Last I checked, he and Hyunbin were trying to make Yongguk hyung drink."

  
Seongwoo grinned. "Trying to make our Yonggukie more confident huh?"

  
"Maybe just drunk." Yugyeom shrugged. "Kenta hyung is gonna get mad at them later anyway. Hmm, maybe I should drag BamBam away before that happens."

  
"You should." Seongwoo confirmed. Kenta didn't get mad often but when he did, it was one of the scariest things Seongwoo had witnessed. "Why are you babysitting me, by the way? Won't BamBam be mad at me that I'm hogging his boyfriend?"

  
"Hyunbin said you were brooding alone here because Minhyun hyung isn't here. I didn't want to see Yongguk hyung get shit faced so I thought I'd come talk to you."

  
Seongwoo quickly refilled his glass, downing that in oneshot. "I'm not brooding. Besides, so what if Min isn't here? That means I don't have to hold back from drinking because I don't have to fend off his drunk admirers."

  
"Whatever you say, hyung." Yugyeom said placatingly, nursing his own drink leisurely.

 

 

Seongwoo wasn't sure if he was trying to prove Yugyeom wrong or simply because he'd been really stressed out from midterms but he drank like there was no tomorrow. He had even found Daniel—who was covered in lipstick kisses across the exposed parts of his face, in startingly different colors— and the two of them teamed up for beer pong against Youngmin and Donghyun. Youngmin had always had such a scarily accurate aim so Seongwoo and Daniel lost to them almost mercilessly. After that stint, Seongwoo drunkenly headed to the dance floor, dancing with a few nameless people and even getting a few digits from them before he faced off with what he guessed to be Eunki. The crowd surrounding them had cheered on loudly as they showed their own dancing styles and Seongwoo was riding off that high when someone abruptly snatched him from the dance floor.

 

 

"Seongwoo, are you trying to get poisoned? How much have you had to drink?"

  
Seongwoo blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to put a face on the voice. "Jisung hyung!" He exclaimed loudly when he finally recognized who it was.

  
"Yes, it's me." Jisung sighed, handing Seongwoo a bottle of water. "Here, drink this."

 

 

Seongwoo obeyed, drinking almost the whole bottle in one go. Jisung looked at him with disappointment clear in his eyes but Seongwoo didn't care. After finishing, Seongwoo handed the bottle back, ignoring the sigh Jisung let out.

 

 

"All done, hyung! Now, where was I? Oh yeah! I promised Moonbok I'd drink with him and Hyunwoo as well!" Seongwoo said with a dopy grin.

  
Jisung pushed him down before he could fully get up. "Stop drinking already. Seriously, Minhyun is going to get mad at me for this."

  
"I miss Minhyunnie." Seongwoo said petulantly.

  
"Course you do." Jisung said, patting his head.

  
"Jisung ah, the girls and I were going to play Truth or Dare. Want to join?" A pretty voice called out behind them.

  
Seongwoo blinked up at the girl, staring at her fairy costume. "Uh, who are you?" Seongwoo asked.

  
"It's Irene noona, Seongwoo." Irene chuckled, pulling both of them up. "Let's go. Don't worry. We invited some guys to play along as well."

  
Jisung and Seongwoo followed behind her. "Hyung..." Seongwoo stage whispered. "Don't you have a crush on her? This is your chance!"

 

 

Judging by Irene's giggles and Jisung's red cheeks, Seongwoo's voice wasn't as soft as he had imagined. Well, hopefully it would help Jisung out and if their shared glances while walking into the room was any indication, help wasn't even needed. There was already a circle formed in the middle of the room and the others quickly made way for them to settle in. As the game progressed, Seongwoo got considerably sober, laughing loudly at some of the dares being done. The fun part was —and Seongwoo hated to admit it— that the masks added an air of mystery in the game. No one really knew who was playing, sticking to calling the other players by the color of their mask or who their costume was. Catwoman —who Seongwoo was guessing to be either Joy or Seulgi— was doing a pretty energetic version of Rising Sun when a new player slipped in the circle. Seongwoo stared at the newcomer, wondering why a feeling of familiarity kept nagging at the back of his head.

 

 

"Okay, Seongwoo, in you go!"

  
Seongwoo looked up to see who was pulling on his arm, snorting when he saw Sungjae's face. "Is your mask supposed to be a mask? It only hides a quarter of your face."

  
Sungjae rolled his eyes, pulling Seongwoo again. "It's called fashion. You wouldn't know. Anyway, time to go to heaven!"

 

 

It took a minute for that to sink in before Seongwoo started whining, thrashing against Sungjae's hold. Someone else was helping the other though —was it Ilhoon or Peniel?— and soon enough, Seongwoo found himself being shoved in a surprisingly large cabinet before the door closed on his face. All of a sudden, the door was opened again and the new guy was shoved unceremoniously against Seongwoo, causing their heads to bump against each other. It took quite some time for them to sort each other out, the stranger's legs taking up too much space, making Seongwoo hit him no matter where he tried to move. With no little effort, they finally managed to settle in properly, panting just a bit.

 

 

"These guys seriously..." Seongwoo muttered under his breath, knocking on the door of the cabinet. "You're all a bunch of children!" He exclaimed aloud.

 

 

He could faintly hear some laughter and sniggering but no one said anything back. Not even the guy beside him. Craning his head to the right, Seongwoo waited for the other to say something while he continued to stare at the mask the other had worn. The mask was an electric blue, if Seongwoo remembered right from before, and it was the type that aristocrats wore at fancy galas before. It gave the wearer an air of majesty and Seongwoo suddenly felt conscious of the cheap mask he had worn for the night.

 

 

"Uh... hi, I'm sorry my friends dragged you into this.. I think? I'm not sure who you are but the guy who dragged me in here? Yeah, that was Sungjae and he's dumb so yeah, sorry for that." Seongwoo rambled, feeling suffocated with the silence.

 

 

The other just continued to stare at him and Seongwoo was grateful for the darkness, pretty sure that his entire face was beet red by now. Suddenly, the guy's hand touched Seongwoo's hip, hand slowly rising to his face until gentle fingers were tracing across his jawline. Seongwoo's heart was thundering against his chest and he mentally berated himself for being so excited over something as simple as this. Raising his head back, Seongwoo met the stranger's eyes. The cabinet was dark but Seongwoo swore he could make out the other staring back at him intensely and once again, the nagging feeling of familiarity tugged at Seongwoo's mind. He was about raise his hand and remove the mask when suddenly—

 

"Kiss me." The stranger whispered huskily.

 

 

And Seongwoo did. For all the makeout sessions Seongwoo has had in his entire life, none of them quite made him feel this way. There was an almost drunken euphoria in the way their lips moved together, an unexplicable sense of rush and urgency. Seongwoo would have been embarrassed by the moan he let out if the other hadn't gripped his hips tighter after that, pulling Seongwoo into his lap. Quickly adjusting himself to the new position, Seongwoo gripped onto the stranger's shoulders, that feeling of familiarity washing over him again. His hands were itching to remove the mask, to find out who this person was. Just as Seongwoo made up his mind about it, the door was suddenly yanked open and loud squeals and cat calls flooded Seongwoo's ears.

 

 

"Keep it in your pants, Ong." Ilhoon snickered, pulling Seongwoo off the guy's lap and out of the cabinet.

 

Seongwoo stumbled out clumsily, unreasonably annoyed at Ilhoon for ruining whatever that was. He felt feverish and even without a mirror, he knew that he was blushing. His breaths came in uneven pants. Seongwoo watched as the other guy emerged from the cabinet, jealous at how languid the movement was.

 

 

"Okay, next one! Out of the way!" Sungjae grinned, shoving two people inside.

  
"Hyung!" A voice that sounded distinctly like Samuel yelled out before Sungjae closed the door.

  
"You okay?" Jisung said, appearing beside Seongwoo. "You look a little dazed."

  
"I... where—?" Seongwoo spun in a circle, trying to find where the stranger was. "Where's the guy who was with me?"

  
Jisung frowned, looking around as well. "Huh, he's gone."

  
Seongwoo marched up to Sungjae and Ilhoon who were both laughing loudly. "Who did you put in there with me?"

  
Ilhoon raised an eyebrow. "What's with the tone? When I opened the cabinet, you looked like you were one second away from ripping each other's pants off."

  
"Besides, we don't know. I just saw you staring at him so I figured, why not help you out?" Sungjae shrugged, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Why? Was it love at first kiss?"

  
"I think love at first make out is more accurate." Ilhoon commented.

  
Seongwoo rolled his eyes. "I'm not in love with him."

  
"Hmm? Then why are you blushing like that? Was he that good of a kisser?" Sungjae taunted.

 

 

Seongwoo huffed, punching Sungjae's arm before walking away. He was relieved to see that Jisung had followed him. The two of them got ambushed by a very drunk Daniel by the stairs and between the two of them, they had somehow managed to drag the youngest outside, Seongwoo drowning out Jisung's nagging as his eyes continued to dart around.

 

 

He wasn't in love with the mysterious stranger but he knew he wouldn't forget for a long time.

 

 

\--

 

 

Their short break was over and classes once again took up majority of Seongwoo's attention. He was swamped with homework even just from the first week and even with his more than packed schedule, the kiss wasn't far from his mind. He told Daniel and Jisung about the kiss, of course and both of them could barely stop from sniggering at the tale.

 

"I don't think Ilhoon's love at first make out was far from the mark then." Jisung commented after listening.

  
Daniel laughed. "Ilhoon hyung really said that?" He scoffed. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

  
Seongwoo frowned. "It was dark inside the cabinet, Niel. So no, I don't have any idea who it was. Except that the guy had long legs."

  
Jisung sighed. "That really narrowed it down, Seongwoo. It's not like a lot of our friends are long legged."

  
"Well, at least we know it isn't Sungwoon hyung or Taehyun hyung." Daniel replied with a slight chuckle.

 

 

Seongwoo snorted, letting Daniel and Jisung take over the discussion. He couldn't help but shake his head at some of the names being thrown in the mix, half of them belonging to people he didn't even know. Seongwoo was about to tell them both to shut up when he heard the familiar chime of his phone and upon seeing who it was, all the irritation he felt instantly vanished.

 

 

"Okay, I don't know who that was but I don't care. I'm out of here!" Seongwoo said, hurriedly grabbing a slice of toast, double checking if he had left anything.

  
"Yah, where are you going?" Jisung exclaimed.

  
Seongwoo winked at the two of them. "My beloved has returned!"

 

 

From: Emperor Hwang  
Seongwoo!! Woojin and I just got back ♡♡  
I already missed a week of classes u.u  
But i know my handsome Ong took notes right? ;)  
anyway, let's get lunch! My treat!!!

To: Emperor Hwang  
You only love me for my notes :<  
But free food is free!  
See you in a few ♡

 

If Seongwoo thought he had missed Minhyun, nothing compared to the intense longing that nearly knocked the breath out of him when their eyes met. Minhyun was sitting by the window of their favorite restaurant, waving at Seongwoo excitedly. The brunette was wearing a smile that Seongwoo couldn't help but return. Walking to the other, Seongwoo noted that the Busan sun had done Minhyun some good; his skin had gotten more tan and there was a happy flush coloring his cheeks.

 

One would think that Hwang Minhyun couldn't get more handsome until the universe proved them wrong.

 

"Hi, Seongwoo. How are you?" Minhyun greeted enthusiastically.

  
Seongwoo grinned. "Looks like someone got his satoori back."

  
Minhyun flushed, covering his mouth. "Sorry. You know Woojin likes it when I speak to him in satoori. Plus I did go home."

  
"Why are you saying sorry?" Seongwoo rolled his eyes, tugging on Minhyun's hand. "I like your satoori. You should use it more often honestly. And not just around Woojin. Stop playing favorites!"

  
"I know you make fun of Woojin for his satoori so no." Minhyun rolled his eyes but lowered his hand. "Anyway, what have you been up to? You, Jisung hyung and Daniel didn't go home right?"

 

 

 

Seongwoo nodded before he started telling Minhyun everything in the time they hadn't seen each other. He even teased the other that was making him fat, making him eat lunch when he had just finished breakfast. The teasing continued on when they had ordered their food and it was a lot more than their usual. Minhyun pouted at him, complaining at how early he and Woojin left Busan so he was hungry now. Seongwoo frowned at him, pushing the plate of appetizers closer to Minhyun.

 

 

"By the way, Hyunbin said he really liked this year's Halloween party." Minhyun mentioned casually, frowning when Seongwoo choked on the pizza he was eating. "You okay there?" He asked, handing Seongwoo a glass of water.

  
Seongwoo took the glass gratefully, drinking all of it in one go. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Swallowing thickly, he looked up again at Minhyun, seeing the concerned look the other was giving him.

  
"Are you sure you're alright? You're really red."

  
The words made Seongwoo's face burn even hotter and the flashback of the kiss reappeared in his mind. "I'm fine, Min." He squeaked out.

  
"Seongwoo, why are you lying?" Minhyun sighed, tilting his head a bit as he stared at the other. "Did something happen in the party?"

 

"No!" Seongwoo exclaimed, a little too loud apparently, seeing as the other customers turned their heads to them. "I'm sorry." Seongwoo said, bowing at the others.

  
Minhyun raised an eyebrow, gaze not leaving the younger's face. "Are you sure?"

  
"Yes, I'm sure." Seongwoo swallowed again. "The party was great, yeah. I don't really remember much of it since I was so drunk. I do remember trying to imitate Eunki's wacking though. I failed badly." Seongwoo laughed mid ramble. "After that, everything was a blur. Nothing significant happened. Absolutely nothing important at all." Seongwoo laughed, sounding a little strained. "Everything was so boring and dull after that. I just passed out the moment I came home. Ah, boring boring boring."

 

 

Seongwoo laughed nervously before realizing that Minhyun hadn't spoken during his ramble. His laughter died down awkwardly before he took a peek at the other's expression. Seongwoo knew that Minhyun was bad at hiding his emotions, always letting out a small sign of how he truly felt. But now, it was different. Minhyun was wearing a perfect poker face, nothing to give away what he was feeling.

 

 

"Minhyun?" Seongwoo called out hesitantly. "Minhyunnie?" He tried again when there was no response.

  
"I'm listening." Minhyun said quietly.

  
Seongwoo frowned, feeling like he missed something big. "Did I say something wrong...?"

  
"No, what could you have said?" Minhyun responded, posture relaxing just a bit. "I'm sorry that you had a dull night. I thought that you had a good time and I'm sorry that you didn't."

  
"What... why are you apologizing?" Seongwoo said, feeling more than a little lost at the direction of their conversation.

  
"Nothing." Minhyun said with a strangely serene smile. "I just feel like apologizing, I guess."

  
"You're so weird." Seongwoo concluded, smiling when it got a laugh out of the other. "Too bad you weren't there. Maybe I would have more fun if you were there."

  
"I doubt it." Minhyun said, a strange edge in his voice as he said it. "Oh, by the way, noona wanted me to show you these." He started digging through his bag, bringing out a couple of polaroids. "Honestly, I think she considers you as her brother more than me sometimes."

  
Seongwoo eagerly grabbed them, cooing at the pictures. "Your nephew is so cute! Luckily he didn't take after you huh."

 

 

Minhyun snorted, digging into his food. Seongwoo continued on poring over the pictures, eyeing the other over the polaroids. There was definitely something up with Minhyun. Now, he just had to figure out what.

 

It had something to do with the party. Minhyun started acting weird after he had brought it up. But wasn't Seongwoo the one that acted weird first? He felt himself flush at the memory again. Here he was on a lunch with Minhyun but that kiss still remained in his mind. Seongwoo's eyes unconsciously went over Minhyun's features, lingering too much on the other's lips. He hadn't realized that the older was staring back at him until Minhyun coughed to get his attention.

 

 

"Do I have something on my face, Seongwoo?" Minhyun asked slowly, a pretty pink coloring his cheeks.

  
Seongwoo bit his lip, embarrassed at being caught. "Uhm, handsomeness?"

 

 

Minhyun laughed, muttering something about Seongwoo being too cheesy but the flush had crept onto his neck and even the tip of his ears were red. A satisfied smile made its way to Seongwoo's face, enjoying how flustered Minhyun was before he snapped back to attention.

 

He needed to find out who the stranger was and get that kiss out of his mind for good.

 

\--

 

"Tell me you've got some ideas who the stranger was." Seongwoo demanded as he walked in the apartment.

  
Daniel laughed. "I thought you didn't care anymore? I saw Minhyun hyung on my way home! He's so cute! I even heard him speak in Busan satoori! Waah, I think that was the first time I heard it! I was really surprised! Waah, hyung really is a Busan man after all!"

  
Seongwoo snorted, taking a seat beside Jisung on the couch. "Easy on the compliments, Niel. If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on Minhyun as well."

  
"Everyone has a crush on Minhyun hyung." Daniel said matter of factly, taking the love seat for himself.

  
Jisung chuckled. "True. Anyway, we asked Moonbok some of the guests he did remember. I even asked Irene if she knew who we played with. She remembered Mingyu, Wonwoo, Junhui and Jaehyun."

  
"Donghan, Hyunbin, Johnny and Hansol were there too. I asked them where you guys were." Daniel added.

  
Seongwoo hummed. "Would Mingyu and Wonwoo be possible though? Aren't they dating?"

  
"Open relationship. Seungcheol and Jisoo are both stressed about it." Jisung replied. "But I don't know, they're not the top picks though."

  
"Oh my God. Wait, did you just say Hyunbin was there?" Seongwoo exclaimed in horror, eyes turning wide.

  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I really don't think Hyunbin was the one you made out with. He knows you like Minhyun hyung."

  
Seongwoo cringed, kicking Daniel's thigh. "Eww, no! I don't mean it like that!" He groaned, tipping his head back against the couch. "He knows." He said, voice lowering into an almost whisper.

  
"Who knows?" Jisung asked, poking Seongwoo's side. "Hyunbin? Of course he'll know if he was there."

  
"Minhyun knows. Oh my God, that's why he brought up the party. Oh my God, I cheated on him. We aren't even dating yet but I already cheated on him! Oh my God, Dongho's going to kill me! Daniel, protect me from Dongho!" Seongwoo wailed dramatically, kicking up quite a fuss.

 

"You're too dramatic and that's coming from me." Jisung said with a frown.

  
Daniel laughed. "I'm not protecting you from Dongho hyung though. Pretty sure he's stronger than me."

 

 

Seongwoo kicked Daniel again before he recounted what had happened at lunch earlier. Both Jisung and Daniel listened attentively, oddly quiet after Seongwoo had finished and the three of them were left to their own thoughts. Seongwoo let out a long sigh. He knew that Hyunbin probably didn't mean anything by it, always too excitable when it was about his favorite hyungs after all. Still, Seongwoo wished that Hyunbin had at least given him a warning that he had told Minhyun about the whole thing.

 

"Well...." Jisung said testily. "You made it sound like you didn't care about the kiss at all so that's good?"

  
Daniel nodded. "Plus, like you said, you and hyung aren't dating yet for some unknown reason so it isn't really cheating."

  
"I'm mentally engaged to him already, okay?" Seongwoo groaned again. "I wonder how much Hyunbin said."

  
"Want to go to him and Donghan first?" Daniel suggested. "We could go tomorrow."

  
"My schedule's packed tomorrow. At least, I share a class with Johnny. I'll ask him tomorrow." Seongwoo replied, getting up from the couch.

  
Jisung hummed. "How will you ask though? 'Did you make out with me at Truth or Dare?' Like that?"

 

Seongwoo shrugged, already heading into the kitchen. He could feel the others watching him but he was busy thinking. How was he going to go about this?

 

 

In the end, Jisung's direct approach was what Seongwoo went with and he immediately regretted it when Johnny laughed so loud that their entire class turned to look at them. It took a few minutes for the older to calm down before answering Seongwoo an amused no. Since he was already embarrassed enough, Seongwoo decided to ask for both Jaehyun and Hansol as well. That just caused another fit of laughter from Johnny, side comments in English spouting from his mouth as he laughed. Seongwoo rolled his eyes, feeling the tips of his ears burning at getting laughed at like this but a sense of relief washed over when Johnny assured him that it wasn't either of the two as well.

 

"Jung Jung hyung said you were funny during class today." The sudden voice made Seongwoo jump, hitting his hand on the vending machine accidentally.

  
He turned to his side, seeing Hyungseob standing there with an amused smile. "Don't creep up on me like that."

  
"You just weren't paying attention, hyung." Hyungseob replied. "Back to what Jung Jung hyung said..."

  
Seongwoo groaned, wondering how he had forgotten that Jung Jung took that class with them. Probably because he was so quiet. "I'm sure Jung Jung already told you more than enough."

  
"He said he didn't clearly hear what you said. Just that it was something about the Halloween party?" Hyungseob prompted, leaning closer.

  
"Some things just went down at the party. Never mind. You weren't there anyway." Seongwoo said, waving it off and finally getting that coffee he wanted.

  
"But I was there." Hyungseob protested with a pout. "Woojin picked me up last minute and we went to the party together. I saw you get beaten by Youngminnie hyung and Donghyun hyung."

  
"Woojin? As in Park Woojin?" Seongwoo asked. "I thought he went home with Minhyun by then?"

  
Hyungseob rolled his eyes. "Of course, Park Woojin. Who am I dating? Anyway, I'm not sure about Minhyun hyung. Maybe hyung went ahead? Woojin went home afternoon the next day."

  
"Oh." Seongwoo remembered Jisung nagging at him to at least drive Woojin and Minhyun to the station but he had declined since Woojin was still shy around him and he didn't want the younger to be uncomfortable before a long trip. If he had known Minhyun had gone home alone, he would have gone ahead and did what Jisung had said.

  
Hyungseob huffed. "Yeah, oh. Never mind. I have to meet my boyfriend. See you around, hyung."

  
Realization finally sank down in Seongwoo. "Wait, you and Woojin are dating?! How long?! What?!"

  
Hyungseob laughed. "Did you think we'll be like you and Minhyun hyung?" He rolled his eyes. "You really ought to ask him out, hyungie. You're getting beaten by the younger ones."

 

 

To: Emperor Hwang  
Did u know woojin and seobbie are dating???!

  
From: Emperor Hwang  
Yeah ofc ♡ 

I'm glad Woojinnie finally picked up the courage to ask seobbie out

To: Emperor Hwang  
Wow the kids are growing up fast

  
From: Emperor Hwang  
Yeah soon enough im gonna be all alone :<  
I'm going to adopt Daniel's cats and just be with them forever

  
To: Emperor Hwang  
Don't be dramatic, min.  
Someone will come for you soon enough

  
From: Emperor Hwang  
Soon?  
How soon?

  
To: Emperor Hwang  
Soon. I promise ♡

From: Emperor Hwang  
I'll hold you to that. ♡♡

 

Seongwoo smiled as he pocketed his phone, making a promise to himself as he headed for his last class for the day. Once all of this got sorted out, he was definitely making things official with Minhyun.

 

\--

 

The thing about asking Mingyu, Wonwoo or Junhui was that their friends resembled wolves. Not that they were scary—except maybe Jihoon and on the odd case Soonyoung— but their group was always together like a pack of wolves. Minhyun was friends with Seungcheol and Jihoon and that was probably why Seongwoo wasn't completely terrified of them. Still even Daniel was tense beside him,a total 180° from his usual sunny self.

 

"Did you guys need anything?" Hansol asked, lips curled in amusement. "We're not going to do anything to you."

  
"Seungcheol scowling at me doesn't really comfort me." Seongwoo grimaced. "Uh, anyway, I have something to ask Mingyu, Wonwoo and Junhui."

  
"Ask away." Soonyoung said, grinning widely. "If it's anything like what you asked Johnny, then I want to hear."

  
Daniel laughed loudly when Seongwoo groaned. "Johnny hyung told on you."

  
"Only cause I mentioned Moonbok's party." Jisoo said with an apologetic smile. "It isn't Johnny's fault."

  
Jeonghan leaned forward, a devious smile playing on his lips. "So are you going to ask that again? Will you ask Mingyu and Wonwoo first despite the fact that they are dating? Or will you ask Junhui who just started dating Minghao the day after the party?"

 

Seongwoo blinked, processing what Jeonghan had said. He let his eyes wander over to where Mingyu and Wonwoo were, lazily leaning against each other. There wasn't a difference to be seen there but maybe they finally made things official. Minghao definitely changed though. He was draped across Junhui's back, glaring at Seongwoo, as if daring him to even ask the question.

 

Seongwoo groaned, slumping against Daniel. "I just want to know who the fuck I kissed. Why is the universe making it so hard?"

  
Seungcheol frowned at him. "I thought you already like Minhyun?"

  
"I do. Of course I do." Seongwoo quickly countered. "I don't know why okay? I just want to know who the person is and then move on. I'm planning on confessing to Minhyun properly after all of this."

  
"Then, why do you care? You like Minhyun hyung, right? Whoever you made out with shouldn't matter to you." Jihoon said bluntly. "Is this complete stranger changing your feelings for hyung?"

 

 

From: Emperor Hwang  
Jihoon said sorry if he said anything that offended you?  
What's going on?  
Seongwoo...?  
:( Seongwoo, you're making me worry.

 

To: Emperor Hwang  
He didn't say anything wrong.  
Tell him we're good.

 

From: Emperor Hwang  
So no to telling me what happened?

 

To: Emperor Hwang  
Not yet. Sorry, Min.

 

From: Emperor Hwang  
Oh. It's okay.  
Don't fret too much ok?  
Stress lines will make you less handsome  
:<

 

To: Emperor Hwang  
Nothing can make me less handsome excuse u

  
From: Emperor Hwang  
Don't let this get to ur head  
But true♡♡

  
To: Emperor Hwang  
:") Thanks, Min ♡

  
\--

 

"Are you done sulking?" Daniel asked, handing Seongwoo a piece of sandwich. "Because Jisung hyung is getting tired of you moping around."

  
Seongwoo grumbled, biting into the sandwich. "I'm not sulking." He swallowed, sighing as he looked at his phone. "Jihoon's words just really hit home, okay? Everyone knows, probably even Minhyun, that I'm in love with him. His side is vague but there's something there. We should be together now. I should only be thinking about him and not some stupid stranger's kiss."

  
"Maybe the guy's just a really good kisser? You were drunk then, hyung. Can't help your hormones and all." Daniel answered.

  
Seongwoo frowned. "But I'm not drunk now. It's almost been two weeks since that party and the kiss would just suddenly pop in my mind."

  
"Oh. Huh."

 

 

Seongwoo wished he could say the right words to describe it. If he told his best friend that a part of his mind sent him signals that he should know the mysterious person, would Daniel believe him? Seongwoo couldn't even blame the younger if he didn't. Everything was just based on this irrational feeling of familiarity, of this constant thought of 'I know you'.

 

"Well, we still haven't crossed off Hyunbin and Donghan? Maybe we should ask them." Daniel suggested.

  
"I don't know, Niel. Hyunbin loves Minhyun. He loves all of us, of course but he loves Minhyun. If he'll be using 7 minutes in heaven to kiss someone, I'd bet it would be Min rather than me." Seongwoo frowned at the image.

  
Daniel laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. But Donghan is a very likely candidate. I heard him praise you. He really sounded passionate about it. Jihoon was sort of getting red arguing that his popping was better than yours."

  
"He could just be admiring a fellow dancer." Seongwoo shrugged.

  
Daniel chuckled. "While saying you were handsome to boot? Come on. What have you got to lose if we ask them? Plus, I miss Hyunbin. I want to see him soon."

  
"Kang Daniel, I am in a state of panic right now and your primary concern is seeing our adoptive dongsaeng?!" Seongwoo asked in a serious tone.

  
Daniel shrugged, getting up. "Yeah? Come on. I already told Bin we'd go to him. He said he's watching Donghan and his dance crew. With any luck, we could join and battle for a bit!"

  
"How could you think of b boy at a time like this?!"

  
"When do I not?" Daniel laughed. "Go get your jacket already. Let's see your potential lover boy!"

  
"Yah! That title is reserve for Minhyun only!" Seongwoo exclaimed, putting on his jacket. "I don't know whether to wish that it was Donghan or not. Ugh, I just want to stop guessing already."

  
Daniel smiled sympathetically, leading the way out to their apartment. "With any luck, we'll finally know."

 

 

They drove over to one of the practice rooms, spotting Hyunbin's lanky figure even from afar. Getting off Daniel's car, Seongwoo was immediately seized by the younger in a tight hug. Relaxing for a moment, Seongwoo allowed himself to enjoy Hyunbin's strong grip. Daniel cleared his throat loudly, causing the two to pull apart and Hyunbin immediately jumped on the other, Seongwoo laughing at the two of them.

 

"You miss each other, I get it. But can we get things moving? Niel, you wanted to battle so we better hurry up before dance practice finish." Seongwoo reminded them.

  
Hyunbin grinned. "Donghan would be happy to see you, Seongwoo hyung!"

  
Daniel gave Seongwoo a sideway glance, smirking a bit. "Seongwoo wanted to see Donghan as well."

  
"Woah, really? Why?" Hyunbin asked, bobbing his head to the music when they were near enough. "You gonna work on a routine together?"

  
"Eh... not really." Seongwoo said, elbowing Daniel. "Just wanted to ask him something."

 

 

Hyunbin continued to stare on in confusion even as he opened the room to the practice room. For a good few minutes, the three of them just stood by the doorway, watching the dance crew practice. They even yelled out cheers of excitement when a sped up version of Dope played and the crew still managed to perform the choreography perfectly. Then came the highlight. One of the older members of the dance crew beckoned to Daniel, a clear sign of a challenge. Daniel didn't even bother to hide his enthusiasm, quickly discarding his jacket before starting on his routine. Seongwoo found himself dancing as well just a few minutes later, winking in Hyunbin's direction while the latter filmed the whole thing.

 

  
"Hyung, you were absolutely amazing! Your freestyle has gotten so much better than the last time I saw you dance!" Donghan exclaimed enthusiastically, handing Seongwoo a bottle of water.

  
Seongwoo chuckled, nodding his head. "Have to keep on working on my moves, you know. Minhyun isn't someone that's easily impressed."

  
Donghan snorted, leaning against the mirror beside him. "Hyung doesn't even know how to dance. Doubt he can fully appreciate your skill."

  
Seongwoo hummed as he remembered Minhyun rambling to him before. Minhyun had asked if there were different styles of popping before describing how different Jihoon and Seongwoo looked while they danced. He remembered Minhyun's concentrated look, that cute little crease between his brows when he was having difficulty in saying what he wanted to convey. "No..." Seongwoo said, a dreamy sigh escaping from his lips. "I'm pretty sure no one can appreciate me more than Minhyun can."

  
"Ugh, hyung, can one of you guys make a move already?! You keep on pining after each other even when you already know you like each other!" Hyunbin complained. "I swear I can't go out with Minhyun hyung without having him rant about you."

  
Both Daniel and Seongwoo let out an offended gasp. Seongwoo frowned, eyeing Daniel weirdly before speaking. "What do you mean by go out?"

  
"Yah, how could you only ask Minhyun hyung out? You should have invited me too!" Daniel said with a pout.

  
Hyunbin grinned sheepishly. "It was an impromptu date. I'm sorry, Daniel hyung." He turned to Seongwoo. "Hyung is allowed to have friendly dates. Please stop being dramatic."

  
"I don't think Seongwoo is Seongwoo without being dramatic." Daniel replied, seemingly appeased for now. "But yeah, it is tiring watching them circle around each other."

  
"Yeah! Even liquid courage did nothing apparently. Ugh, we should have just given the shot to Yongguk hyung instead of Minhyun hyung."

  
Donghan chuckled. "Told you so."

 

 

Seongwoo frowned, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Getting Yongguk drunk seemed like an idea he had heard somewhere before. The three had already moved to another topic when he finally figured it out. Gripping Hyunbin's forearm and giving the younger quite a shock, Seongwoo tried to figure out what to say as the conversation with Yugyeom played in his mind.

 

 

"Hyung...?" Hyunbin called out hesitantly.

  
Seongwoo let out a breath. "Are you telling me Min was there at Moonbok's party? Moonbok's Halloween party?"

  
"Yeah?" Hyunbin frowned. "I thought you knew! He said Woojin had a fight with Hyungseob and bringing Seobbie to the party was his form of apology. I don't know why he brought Minhyun hyung along. Woojin knows hyung doesn't like parties. Hyung was lucky he found us or he'd be standing at a corner all alone." Seongwoo frowned at that, causing Hyungbin to roll his eyes. "Anyway, we gave the last shot of whatever it was Sewoon hyung concocted. He said he was going to find you but I guess he couldn't."

  
Seongwoo gasped. "You let Minhyun drink a whole shot?! You know he can't drink!"

  
"Wow, of all the things I said, that was the only thing you remembered?" Hyunbin raised an eyebrow.

  
"No, you idiot!" Seongwoo said, hitting the younger's arm. "You made him drink and you let him wander off on his own! Kwon Hyunbin, seriously, what were you thinking back then? You know two sips of beer is all it takes for Min to be drunk and a whole shot? By Sewoon? What if he had passed out somewhere?!"

  
Hyunbin looked down, chastised. "I didn't think about that before. I'm sorry, hyung."

  
Daniel placed a hand of each of their arms. "It's already done. Hyung managed to get home fine and you met him so Minhyun hyung is fine. Nothing happened. No use getting upset over it now."

  
Seongwoo closed his eyes, counting to ten as he tried to normalize his heart rate. Daniel was right. It was a done deal and Minhyun was fine. He kept chanting that under his breath until he calmed down. "Right. Okay. I won't say sorry,Hyunbin, because that was a dumb thing to do and you better be glad I'm not planning on telling Jonghyun. Nothing can guilt trip you more than those sad eyes. Still, Niel is right." Seongwoo turned to Donghan who had been watching the conversation with barely concealed amusement. "Yah, Kim Donghan, did you make out with me in the party?"

  
Donghan sputtered as his entire face went red. "Wha— where did... what?! No!"

  
Seongwoo nodded once before turning to Hyunbin. "What about you?"

  
"Eww, no! Hyung!" Hyunbin said, grimacing. "I don't like you like that!"

  
"Just making it clear." Seongwoo said, turning for the door.

  
Daniel patted Hyunbin's shoulder, following after Seongwoo. "Hey, wait." He turned back to the two. "Do you guys have any idea if Minhyun hyung wore a costume or what?"

  
Donghan shook his head. "When we saw him, he was just wearing regular clothes."

 

 

To: Emperor Hwang  
Please dont accept drinks from Hyunbin.  
Especially if they were mixed by Sewoon.  
And then wander off alone.

 

From: Emperor Hwang  
Ouch busted. :<  
:<  
I'm sorry tho it's late  
Pls dont tell Jong :<

 

To: Emperor Hwang  
I wont

  
From: Emperor Hwang  
Seongwooooo :(  
Ur mad at me

  
To: Emperor Hwang  
Dont feel special  
I'm mad at hyunbin too

  
From: Emperor Hwang  
It isnt binnie's fault :(  
The wandering off part isn't anyway..

  
To: Emperor Hwang  
You're both at fault.  
You told Hyunbin you were going to find me.  
Why didn't you?  
Were you that drunk?

 

From: Emperor Hwang  
I did.

  
To: Emperor Hwang  
When??  
I dont remember seeing you.  
Yah, Hwang Minhyun!

 

\--

"Please tell me you managed to meet up with Minhyun in Moonbok's party." Seongwoo said in lieu of a greeting when Woojin opened the door to his shared dorm room with Jihoon.

  
"Uh, which of us are you talking to?" Jihoon replied from the small study area the room had to offer.

  
Seongwoo frowned. "I don't even remember seeing you at the party."

  
"You were too busy drooling over your partner to notice me getting shoved in after you." Jihoon said with a scoff.

  
"Wait, you're Samuel's partner?" Seongwoo exclaimed before shaking his head. "Stop sidetracking me. Woojin, did you find Minhyun in the party?"

  
Woojin nodded, taking a seat on his bed. "Yeah, I walked both Seobbie and hyung home. Why are you asking?"

  
"Did you know that he was drunk? Do you have any idea if he got hit on by someone during the party? He could have been molested!" Seongwoo said rapidly.

  
Jihoon snorted. "Hyung isn't that weak, okay? He's not that type of drunk."

  
"I did know hyung was drunk. He kept giggling all the way home. He seemed very happy for someone who had a killer hangover the next day." Woojin said in amusement. "But you know that, hyung."

  
Seongwoo frowned. "Why would I? I didn't see Minhyun! He told Hyunbin he'd find me but he didn't. He said he did but he really didn't."

  
Woojin sighed in exasperation as if Seongwoo was the one being difficult. "Hyung, Minhyun hyung made out with you in the party. How could you not know?"

  
"I didn't!" Seongwoo exclaimed, his voice coming out strangled. "The only person I made out with in the party...."

  
"Was from the game? If it isn't obvious by now, that was Minhyun hyung." Jihoon said in a flat tone. "The guy in the blue mask was Minhyun hyung."

 

 

Seongwoo gasped, staring at the two of them with his jaw agape, trying to see if they were just playing a prank on him—this was Team Pink Sausage after all. But they only looked back at him with a hint of amusement and annoyance in Woojin and Jihoon's eyes respectively. So they must be telling the truth.

 

A thousand thoughts ran through Seongwoo's mind, all shrouded with a degree of surprise and astonishment. That certainly explained the sense of familiarity Seongwoo felt; he had lost count on how many times he'd stared at Minhyun, had wrapped his arm around Minhyun's shoulders, had used Minhyun's tired state as an excuse to give an older a massage. Seongwoo almost felt like an idiot for not knowing earlier. Of course, the majestic mysterious stranger was no other than Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

"Oh. My. God." Seongwoo exclaimed, realization hitting him like a train. "I made out with Minhyun!" His pitch rose, betraying the way his heart was beating loudly against his rib cage. "I made out with Hwang Minhyun. I straddled Minhyun. I had Minhyun's tongue in my mouth! Oh my God, I had my tongue in Minhyun's mouth!"

  
Woojin made a pained expression. "Please shut up. Please. Shut up and leave, hyung."

 

 

Seongwoo nodded with a manic grin, hugging both of them tightly before dashing off to find Minhyun. It proved to be more difficult than he had thought because the other was not picking up his phone, no matter how many times Seongwoo had called. He was about to head to Minhyun's apartment when he received a message from Daniel saying Minhyun was at their place with a lot of unnecessary winking emojis.

 

Minhyun was probably at their place to make amends for ignoring Seongwoo for days. Well then, he's going to be in for a surprise.

 

\--

 

"Daniel, Jisung hyung, I'm home! You won't believe what Woojin told me!" Seongwoo exclaimed loudly as he walked in. Heading to the living room, he continued. "Woojin said that he knew who I kissed at the party! He said it was...." He paused as his eyes fell on Minhyun sitting on their couch, eyes wide in horror. "Oh. I didn't know you were here."

  
Daniel shrugged. "I texted you. Not my fault if you didn't read it." He said, oblivious to the tension from the person beside him. "Minhyun hyung wanted a movie night. Jisung hyung and I didn't know what time you were going back so we started already." He offered the bowl of popcorn in his lap to their guest. "Want some, hyung?"

  
"No, thank you, Daniel." Minhyun said, albeit a bit slowly, lowering his eyes from Seongwoo's gaze.

  
Jisung stared between the two of them, eyeing Seongwoo in suspicion. "Are you sure you want to be talking about that right now? I mean you didn't even care about the guy you kissed, remember? You said it was horrible." He made a lot of vague gestures at Seongwoo, probably trying to get him to drop topic for now, Jisung having mistaken Minhyun's actions for jealousy.

  
Seongwoo shook his head. "I never said it was horrible! It was the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. I'd do it a thousand times over if I could."

  
Daniel frowned, pausing the movie. "Seongwoo, shut up." He gave a slight nod to Minhyun's direction, who had lowered his head the moment Seongwoo spoke.

  
"Yeah, Seongwoo, shut up. What the hell?" Jisung snapped.

  
Seongwoo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just telling the truth though."

  
Minhyun abruptly stood up, bowing to Jisung as he patted Daniel's knee. "I think I better get going."

  
"No, Minhyun, don't go." Jisung said. "Seongwoo, are you drunk right now? Why are you saying all of these things?"

  
Seongwoo opened his mouth to reply but someone beat him to it. "Because I kissed Seongwoo." Minhyun said, raising his head a bit, face beet red.

 

 

Jisung gasped, eyes widening comically with Daniel mirroring their hyung's expression. Minhyun shifted uncomfortably under all the attention and Seongwoo had to smile at that despite the act that he was trying to pull. He took a step closer to Minhyun and he swore he could see the older blushing even more just from that small action.

 

 

"I can't believe you, Min. Were you trying to bait me in the restaurant? You knew it was me you kissed while I didn't know it was you. Your mask hid your identity pretty well." Seongwoo said evenly, huffing a bit.

  
Daniel blinked up at Minhyun. "But Hyunbin said you didn't have a mask."

  
"I didn't. Kenta gave me his spare." Minhyun said in a small voice. "And I know it was unfair of me not to say anything. I just... couldn't."

 

 

Because Minhyun was unusually shy when it came to his feelings, Seongwoo supplied in his mind. A grin made its way to his face, walking closer to Minhyun, about to cut off this charade. Of course, he wasn't mad at Minhyun for not telling him. Seongwoo had always been the more direct between them. He only wanted a small payback for being kept in the dark and now that it was over, time to do what he had planned and make things official between them.

 

 

"I couldn't tell you because you didn't even remember." Minhyun started, taking a step back when he saw how close Seongwoo had gotten. "That night had been the best of my life. I get to kiss you. It's the thing I've always wanted to do. Not the only thing but it's definitely up there. I was going to ask you about the kiss, know how you felt about it and then come clean about it. And I did. I know how you feel about the entire thing. It was boring, right? That's why I couldn't tell you it was me."

  
"What the fuck, Min? Wait, I think you got it all wrong." Seongwoo pleaded.

  
Minhyun shook his head. "It's fine, Seongwoo. That was why I was keeping away anyway. If you've talked to Hyunbin, I knew you'd figure out soon enough that it was me and be disgusted." Minhyun said, chuckling nervously. "That kiss... it made every Disney cliche about kisses make sense but I suppose it's unfair to think you'd feel the same."

  
Seongwoo quickly stepped towards him, covering Minhyun's mouth. "Shut up. Minhyun, shut up and listen to me." He continued once the other stopped protesting. "That kiss... fuck, I've had that kiss on the back of my mind every single day ever since it happened. I even felt like I was cheating on you because kiss or not, I love you. I'm in love with you but my mind was caught up in a stupid game's kiss. I only said those things to you because I didn't know it was you! It was such shitty acting too. How did you believe me?" Seongwoo paused, lowering his hand from Minhyun's mouth. "I was willing to turn the university upside down just to find you. I wanted to find the stupid person who made me blush even by the mere memory of that kiss. And I did. I found you."

  
"You found me." Minhyun echoed lamely.  
Seongwoo rolled his eyes, cupping both of Minhyun's cheeks. "Yes, I found you, you beautiful idiot. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out it was you which wasn't all that surprising really." Seongwoo paused. "Okay, maybe I was surprised. But it made sense? A nagging feeling of familiarity was there while we kissed like I should know who you were, like my heart knew who you were. So when Woojin confirmed it, my mind was shocked but my heart wasn't. It was just waiting for the rest of me to catch up."

  
"So you aren't mad? And you liked the kiss? And you love me?" Minhyun said, tone becoming more hopeful as he continued speaking. There was a glint in his eyes and Seongwoo instantly fell in love with it, promising to himself to keep that spark of happiness always.

  
Seongwoo chuckled, sounding a little breathless himself. "I'm not mad. I loved the kiss. And yes, I love you, my mysterious stranger."

  
"Wow." Jisung breathed out like he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I cannot believe you used our living room as set for your drama like confession! It was all so cute and mushy though. Ong, I didn't know you had it in you!"

  
Daniel nodded, head bobbing rapidly. "Unbelievable, right? Powers of Minhyun hyung!" He clapped his hands. "I'm happy for you guys but can we watch the movie now? We were just getting to the good part."

  
Seongwoo frowned, letting go of Minhyun's face to look at his housemates incredulously. "We literally just got together and you're not giving us any privacy? Minhyun hasn't even said he loved me yet!"

  
Jisung made an impatient noise, grabbing the discarded bowl of popcorn. "You already know that he does. It doesn't matter. You owe us this for making us watch your cheesy confession. Besides, he could always say it later." Jisung gave them a grin before playing the movie again.

 

\--

 

Later turned out to be during their second movie with Minhyun whispering those words directly to Seongwoo's ears, earning a shiver from the younger. As if encouraged by the response, Minhyun repeated those words as his lips made a path down from his ears to the side of his neck. Seongwoo couldn't suppress the giggles slipping out of his lips and when Jisung had turned to scold him, the eldest looked scandalized, as if he had caught the two doing something more vulgar. Pulling Daniel with him, Jisung gave the two one last stink eye before leaving the apartment.

 

Seongwoo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought they weren't going to leave."

  
"Do you think Jisung hyung is mad at us?" Minhyun said, eyeing the door with a slight frown.

"He isn't. He loves us—mostly you— too much." Seongwoo said, rolling his eyes when Minhyun continued staring at the door. "Seriously, Min, I'm your boyfriend. I'd hoped I was better to stare at rather than a stupid door."

  
Minhyun laughed, tugging on Seongwoo's hand before pulling the younger onto his lap. "You're right. I'm sorry." Minhyun smiled, hands settling on Seongwoo's waist comfortably. "Hi there."

  
Seongwoo rolled his eyes, looping his arms around the other's shoulders. "Remember what I said about me doing that kiss a thousand times over if I could?"

  
"Yeah? I think I remember."

  
"Well, a thousand times is a pretty huge number. I think we should get started. You know, just to make sure that I could reach that goal."

  
Minhyun chuckled, low and somehow sensual. "Is that so? I suppose you're right. Wouldn't want you to miss on such a goal."

 

 

It really was better the second time around. And the third. And the fourth. And the fifth. And so on. Seongwoo would manage to lose count some day and so would Minhyun. But that was okay; they'd just start over the count again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic but then it blew up to this. Why am I not surprised?


End file.
